


A dysfunction

by Yenneffer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Master & Padawan, talking on different wavelengths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan and Anakin talk - or so it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dysfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Another old, short piece.   
> Does anyone else gets an impression that the two of them talk on two different wavelengths? Especially in Attack of the Clones?

“Aren’t lightsabers an attachment?” came the smug reply.

It was always the same: the contest, the questioning of everything. Anakin asks for the sake of asking.

“Anakin, how many times have we been through this? This is your weapon; your life. The lightsaber is an embodiment of everything a Jedi represents.”

“That’s not what I asked,” he doesn’t smirk.

The frown on Anakin’s face might mean he wants to _understand._ Obi-wan starts to open his mouth, but the younger Jedi didn’t mean it, _couldn’t_ , because there is rebelliousness, there is disobedience, and he’s looking at him with challenge now.

“Have you finished your meditation exercise, Padawan?” The question is stern, his eyes already showing the displeasure of the answer he knew was coming.

“No, Master,” he’s offended now, not trying to hide his own disappointment.

Anakin hated meditation, Obi-wan thinks, as the Padawan stands stiffly and turns his back on him to disappear in his room.


End file.
